Electrical power failure and consequent power outages, as a result of storms, etc. can cause considerable inconvenience where a water well is served by an electric motor driven pump. Deep well pumps cannot be operated manually during these emergency intervals and a means for easily and conveniently converting, at least temporarily, the pump from electrical drive to internal combustion engine drive has distinct utility particularly for domestic users.
The bracket assembly of the present invention is utilized to provide the conversion function referred to above and includes sidewardly, horizontally extending members for positioning a small internal combustion engine at a position offset from the well head pump with the power transmission means extending between the engine and the pump shielded or guarded by the sidewardly extending members.